Schlüssel
Schlüssel sind Hauptbestandteile der Rätsel in Zeldaspielen und dienen zum Öffnen vielerlei Arten von Türen und Truhen. Man kann man kleine Schlüssel in Labyrinthen des Spieles benutzen, nachdem man sie erhalten hat. Auch werden Schlüsseln nicht nur in Labyrinthen gebraucht, sondern auch an verschiedenen Orten, wie z.B. das Tor auf der Hyrule-Ebene in Twilight Princess. Schlüssel findet man sehr oft in Schatztruhen, als Belohnung für das Lösen eines kniffligen Rätsels oder Kämpfe gegen schwere Gegner. Die Arten der Schlüssel: *Kleine Schlüssel/Silberschlüssel werden oft benötigt, um Truhen oder Türe in Labyrinthen zu öffnen.. *Große Schlüssel/Masterschlüssel sind Schlüssel, die oft in Labyrinthen benötigt werden, um die Schatztruhe, die den Labyrinthgegenstand enthält, und die Boss-Tür zu öffnen. *Palastschlüssel kommen nur in Link's Awakening, Oracle of Seasons und in Oracle of Ages vor. Man braucht sie, damit man Zutritt zu bestimmten Labyrinthen erhält. Kleine Schlüssel thumb|leftDieses nützliche Item kommt in allen Zeldaspielen vor. Man findet es in den Schatztruhen, als Belohnung für das Besiegen der Gegnern. In A Link to the Past kann man die Schlüssel bei Ratten finden. In The Legend of Zelda kann man sie kaufen. Kleine Schlüsseln benutzt man, um die geschlossen Türen in den Dungeons zu öffnen, nach dem Erhalt des Schlüssels. In The Legend of Zelda kommen sie zum ersten Mal vor. In manchen Spielen, wenn man im Besitz des Kompasses ist, findet man versteckte Schlüssel in Räumen. Masterschlüssel thumb|leftDer Masterschlüssel ist einer der 3 wichtigsten Items in Dungeons. Die anderen 2 sind eine Labyrinthen-Karte und ein Kompass. Den Masterschlüssel nennt man auch Großer Schlüssel. Er wird benötigt, um die Boss-Tür des Labyrinths zu öffnen, um gegen den Endgegner anzutreten. In den 3D-Spielen findet man sie häufig in blau-gelb gefärbten Schatztruhen bewacht von Gegnern oder man muss knifflige Rätsel lösen, um sie zu bekommen. Palastschlüssel Dieses Item wird verwendet um Labyrinthe zu öffnen. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatten sie in Link's Awakening. Jedoch wurden sie nur kurz verwendet, da die meisten Labyrinthe sich nur öffnen, wenn man ein Rätsel löst. Link's Awakening In diesem Spiel findet man Schlüsseln, die nur eine bestimmte Verwendung besitzen. Wurmschlüssel Diesen Schlüssel findet man in einer Truhe im Wunderwald, nachdem man Tarin, der in einen Waschbären verwandelt war, mit Hilfe des Zauberpulvers zurück verwandelt. Es wird benötigt um das Gitter vor dem Wurmpalast zu öffnen. Schleimschlüssel Diesen Schlüssel findet man unter einer Eulen-Statue, nachdem man den labyrinthartigen Garten von König Richards Haus durchquert hat. Es wird benötigt, um das Gitter vor der Teufelsvilla zu öffnen. Wunderschlüssel Diesen Schlüssel hinterlässt der Sandwurm in der Durstwüste, nachdem man diesen besiegt hat. Dieser Schlüssel stoppt den Wasserfall, der den Eingang zum Wundertunnel blockiert. Maskenschlüssel Dieser Schlüssel hinterlässt der Oger in der Tempelruine, nachdem man diesen besiegt hat. Dieser Schlüssel lässt den Maskentempels aus dem Boden wachsen. Adlerschlüssel Dieser Schlüssel liegt in einer Höhle im Tal-Tal-Gebirge, kann jedoch nur mit Hilfe des fliegenden Gockels erreicht werden. Dieser Schlüssel dreht die Adlerfestung horizontal um 180° und gibt somit den Eingang frei. Oracle of Ages Im nächsten Handheld Spiel wurden die Schlüssel fortgestzt auch hier brauchte man sie um die Dungeon zu öffnen. Gruftschlüssel Dieser Schlüssel ist in einer Höhle, unter einem Busch, in der nähe des Friedhofs zu finden. Nachdem zwei Fackeln mit Hilfe des Zauberpulvers entzündet wurden, fällt der Schlüssel von der Decke. Dieser Schlüssel öffnet das Tor zum Friedhof, auf dem sich die Geistergruft befindet. Kronschlüssel Diesen Schlüssel erhält man vom Goronenältesten, nachdem der große Moblin besiegt wurde. Dieser Schlüssel öffnet das Tor der Kronenkaverne. Nixenschlüssel Der Nixenschlüssel ist gleich zweimal vertreten; einmal in der Vergangenheit und einmal in der Gegenwart. Den Nixenschlüssel der Gegenwart erhält man beim Bombenspiel von einem Goronen. Den Nixenschlüssel der Vergangenheit erhält man beim Goronentant. Diese Schlüssel öffnen die Tore der Nixenhöhle. Oracle of Seasons Auch im anderen Oracle-Spiel gab es die Palastschlüsseln. Knorrwurzelschlüssel Diesen Schlüssel enthält man vom männlichen Maku-Baum nach der Rückkehr aus der Heroenhöhle. Dieser Schlüssel lässt die Knorrwurzelhöhle aus dem Boden wachsen. Schleusentorschlüssel Diesen Schlüssel findet man im Schleusenhaus, nachdem man den Schalter umgelegt hat. Dieser Schlüssel öffnet die Schleuse, lässt dadurch das Wasser des Flusses ab, und gibt somit den Eingang zur Giftmottenhöhle frei. Drachenschlüssel Diesen Schlüssel erhält man, wenn man mit Hilfe von Benny über die Löcher auf dem Frühlingsgipfel fliegt. Der Drachenschlüssel öffnet den Weg zum 4. Dungeon, der Drachenhöhle. Andere Schlüssel Hier eine Liste der besonderen Schlüssel und der Zeldateil in dem sie vorkommen: Schlafzimmerschlüssel Der Schlafzimmerschlüssel ist der Masterschlüssel der Bergruine in Twilight Princess. Magischen Schlüssel Sobald man den Magischen Schlüssel (engl. Magical Key) in The Legend of Zelda gefunden hat, kann man alle verschlossen Türen öffnen ohne weitere Schlüssel finden zu müssen. In The Adventure of Link kann man ebenfalls den Magischen Schlüssel finden, welcher die gleiche Funktion wie der in The Legend of Zelda hat. Friedhofsschlüssel In The Minish Cap ist der Friedhofsschlüssel ein sehr wichtiger Schlüssel. Ihr könnt ihn von Boris auf dem Friedhof erhalten. Zimmerschlüssel "Du erhälst einen Zimmerschlüssel ! Du weißt zwar nicht warum aber es lag eine Reservierung unter deinem Namen vor !" In Majora's Mask gibt es einen Zimmerschlüssel den der Link im Gasthof "Zum Blumentopf" erhalten kann. Der Postbote aus Unruh-Stadt wird am 1.Tag genau vormittags dorthin gelangen und übergibt Anju einen unbekannten Brief, was eine merkwürdige Reservierung für den Goronen ist. Nach der Übergabe verlässt der Postbote das Gasthof und geht weiter Postaustragen. Spricht man die Anju nach der Übergabe an, spricht sie direkt den Spieler mit dem Vornamen an und spricht über eine Reservierung, die ihr vorliegt, und übergibt den Link einen Zimmerschlüssel. Jedoch gehört die Reservierung den Goronen, der den gleichen Namen des Profils hat. Das Zimmer befindet sich im 1.Stock zwischen dem ersteb und dem zweiten Zimmer. Diesen Schlüssel kann man häufig einsetzen. Sobald man die Hymne der Zeit spielt und speichert, verliert man den Zimmerschlüssel. Kategorie:Dungeon Hilfsmittel Kategorie:Items aus: Spirit Tracks Kategorie:Items aus: Phantom Hourglass Kategorie:Items aus: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Items aus: Four Swords Adventure Kategorie:Items aus: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Items aus: The Wind Waker Kategorie:Items aus: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Items aus: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Items aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Items aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Items aus: Link's Awakening Kategorie:Items aus: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Items aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Items aus: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Items aus: The Legend of Zelda